


Classified

by crowdedangels



Category: Stargate SG-1, Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, post-Stargate series, s2 Timeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: “When we have three operatives stuck and have exhausted all avenues, I call whoever I damn well need to, Agent Christopher.”





	Classified

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinknevertalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/gifts).



> I put a call out for prompts on the Tumblr and Tink requested "Sam/Jack for definite, crossing into Timeless. There's been a problem with some part of the Lifeboat that Rufus, Jiya and Connor cant fix and it needs fixing before they can use it again. Somehow, Sam is roped in (and where Sam goes, so does Jack). Hijinx ensue!"
> 
> Lucy/Flynn didn't seem to appear, but I hope this is okay for you! x

Sirens were blaring, lights flashing and swear words shouted into the deafening abyss. Agent Christopher ran towards the door, gun ready and primed, Rufus and Jiya hot on her tail.

Of course they would have a bunker break-in when two of their trained shooters were stuck in 19-whenever-the-hell.

They were a few steps from the reinforced steel door when it started to open. Rufus tucked Jiya behind him as Christopher planted her feet and aimed her gun on-

“ _Mason_?” she snapped.

Two more guns were quickly drawn and pointed to her by the two strangers Connor seemed to be letting into their secret bunker.

Connor had his hands up in defence, “Don't shoo- everybody put the guns down!”

“Mason, what the hell?” Rufus asked as the guns were slowly, cautiously lowered.

Jiya peered from over his shoulder, “Wait, aren't you...?”

“General Samantha Carter, US Air Force,” she announced, tucking her gun back into the shoulder holster under her dress blues jacket. “This is Retired General Jack O'Neill.”

“Howdy.”

“I called in reinforcements,” Mason explained, hooking a thumb towards Sam.

Denise had never looked more pissed, which he found quite an achievement, “You call-Mason, that wasn't your call!”

“When we have three operatives stuck and have exhausted all avenues, I call whoever I damn well need to, Agent Christopher.”

Jiya stepped forward from behind Rufus, excitement sparkling in her eyes. “This is... _amazing._ I am a huge fan. I saw your talk on the 'Frontiers of Astrophysics and Quantum Computers' when I was in college and I have all your books and I'm freaking out a little. Um, this is Rufus,” she dragged him forward. “My boyfriend. He's a scientist. And a pilot.”

Jack smirked, “Huh, me too! Well, boyfriend and pilot. Not a scientist.”

Rufus gave a confused smile. 

“Nice to meet you,” Sam smiled, swatting at Jack's chest to shut him up. “You want to show me your computers? Connor gave me the schematics to read on the way over.”

“Yes, yeah,” Jiya muttered, tucking her hair behind her ear and leading the way, “Sure, um, follow me.” Rufus and Mason quickly followed suit as Jiya began to explain the issue and what they had tried - and failed with – already.

“So,” Jack rocked on his heels, digging his hands into his pockets and looking around. “Love what you've done with the place. Very... nuclear disaster.”

“What is it you do exactly?” she asked, her arms folded and distinctly not impressed nor trusting of the uniform. 

“That's classified. What about you?”

“That's classified,” she eyed him suspiciously. “ _Retired_ General, wasn't it? Why are you here?”

He shrugged, “Bored. They through here?” Jack followed the excited scrabble of voices and clacking of keys to find Carter and Rufus hunkered over Jiya's desk as she – with interjections from Connor and Rufus – pointed to the rolling code on the screen. He overheard enough about 'temporal rifts' to realise this was something to do with time travel. But...the machine was stuck in... the past and ...yeah that's where they lost him. But he knew enough to know Carter's eyes would be doing that far away sparkle thing when she was in her element. 

“She any good?” Denise asked, keeping up with the four of them to a point. 

“Carter? The best.”

When Denise and Jack looked back, Carter was taking Jiya's place and typing furiously while she and Rufus looking over her shoulder to the screen. 

“But that won't-” Rufus tried to complain before Sam interrupted, still typing.

“-But it will if I...”

“That...that's actually genius. Why didn't I think of that? Where do you work again?”

“That's classified,” came the synchronised reply of all but Rufus. He frowned and looked back to the monitor. 

“And... _send_ ,” Sam ceremoniously hit the return key and the rows of code she had written began to disappear line-by-line from the screen. They all stood up and looked to the empty space that should house the time machine. 

They waited.

A beat longer.

And just as Jack caught the shadow of doubt flit across Sam's features, an almighty gust of wind almost knocked him off his feet and the Lifeboat – he assumed – rematerialised like a three tonne truck doing an emergency brake. 

Jack tried to find the words. Few things surprised him any more but that? “That's...”

“Classified,” Agent Christopher finished, trotting over to the orb as the door began to crank open. 

Three heads peered out from the porthole, all looking slightly green around the gills. “We're back?”

Lucy asked as Wyatt tumbled to the ground trying to keep his stomach intact.

“You're back!” Rufus beamed, picking her up as soon as Flynn had helped her from the lifeboat. 

“Oof, no spinning. We spun enough on the way back...”

He carefully returned her to her feet and hugged Wyatt. “You?” he pointed to Flynn, “Never driving again.”

“My driving did not do this! Blame Mother freakin' Teresa.”

“Mother Teresa?”

“Don't ask,” came the reply from recent time travellers. 

Wyatt finally saw Jack and Sam tucked behind the group and in full dress blue regalia. “Ma'am, Sir. Master-Sergeant Logan, Delta Force.”

“At ease, Logan,” Sam smiled, stepping forward to shake his hand. “General Samantha Carter, US Air Force. Welcome back.”

“Thank you, Ma'am.”

“She saved your butt,” Jiya announced. 

“It makes a nice change for her from saving mine, “Jack grinned, coming to her side to ask her, “Is that fix gonna stick?”

“Should do.”

“Anything else you need her fix? Nuke? Blast chamber? Toaster oven?” 

Mason stepped forward, relief and amusement across his features, “You're free to go. Thank you for bringing them back. And for not sending McKay.”

“You're welcome. He still says you owe him twenty dollars, by the way.”

“The little twerp owes me thirty!”

She laughed as Connor stalked away muttering under his breath. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a business card to pass to Jiya. “If you're ever looking for a job or just want to talk about quantum computers, my email's on there.”

Jiya tried for words and failed miserably, just staring at the card in her hand. She eventually managed a 'thank you' before turning to bash her head into Rufus' chest. 

“You too, Rufus. Mason's spoken about you a lot.”

“He has?” he looked over to see Connor just shrug non-committally. “What, er, what might a job entail exactly?”

“That's classified,” came another synchronised reply.

Jack and Sam turned back to the entrance, Agent Christopher following suit. 

“Who was that?” Lucy asked, practically as a whisper to Jiya. 

“A future historical figure.” 

 


End file.
